New Ally
by lilmisscherryontop
Summary: SHIELD soon discovers the monsters the government has kept hiden away. After many negotiations, Nick Fury was able to "borrow" their latest monster: Susan aka Ginormica; to defeat more deadly aliens. Will romance bloom with a member of "Earth's Mightest Heroes?" Everything i changed in the Civil War movie will be explained later. No flames please :)
1. Chapter 1

Monsters vs. Aliens and Avengers crossover

 **I do not own the Avengers or Monsters vs. Aliens. Both go to their respective owners Marvel and Dreamworks.**

Chapter 1: Your New Team/Your New Teammate

"Ginormica! Front and center soldier!" a short man wearing a jet pack demanded as he was hovering in the air. Not long after his command, the ground thumped in rhythm as footsteps approached him. The thumping became louder as minutes passed by; until finally, an extremely large figure stood in front of the small general.

At first glance, you would see a woman. A woman with white hair. A woman with white hair and over 50 feet tall. This person is Susan, recently renamed Ginormica about a year ago. After her and the other monsters' fight with the aliens, they had gained more respect and could do almost anything they wanted. Under government supervision of course.

Susan beamed at the general with her big blue eyes "Yes General?"

Though the general was supposed to be tough and stoick, but he couldn't help soften a bit when he talked to her. She had sacrificed a lot in her first week with the monsters; and if that wasn't pure loyalty and respect to her team, he didn't know what was.

The general cleared his throat "You are leaving tomorrow. That is all." And he tried to turn away to hover back to his office. Ginormica panicked momentarily "Wait wait wait! Hold on! What do you mean 'I'm leaving tomorrow?' Where am I going? Why am I going? Who am I going to?"

The general leaned his body forward, hovering towards her.

"You know that I can't give you too much details, but you are going to a new team called the Avengers. The trip is temporary, you'll only be staying until the threat is neutralized. As for why you're going, that is up to SHIELD to tell you. I've already said too much. Say goodbye to your fellow monster teammates. Your escort will come at 6 am sharp."

Then, he floated away slowly to his office with his back turned. The general wouldn't admit it, but he would actually miss Ginormica and her incredible clumsiness. If he hadn't lost his tear ducts in the war, he would've probably cried.

"Fury. What's this all about? It's rare that you contact us so late at night." A buff, blonde haired man with green eyes said as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. The African American man with an eyepatch, goatee, and a permanent frown to complete the look, narrowed his one visible eye at the man.

"Captian America, it is only 3:24 am. For most agents, this is the time to start training. Anyway, we need to talk."

An older looking brunette man, also with a goatee, leaned in the doorway "What else could you possibly be here for Fury? I thought you retired."

The one known as Nick Fury remained unmoved by the comment.

"I was. But certain situations require me to take back the wheel. Back to what I was saying, you will have a new team member."

A teen boy came into the room and plopped on the couch, seeming to have heard everything from wherever he was previously.

"Another new member? We just got Black Panther, Ant-Man, and I. Any more people and we'd have enough for a football team!" The boy joked as he waited for a high-five or a chuckle of some sort. Though, he got none of the kind. Just strange looks.

"It has only been a month since your fight with Bucky and other evil sources, Spider-Man. Besides, this threat may be extremely worse." A hologram with pictures of blue prints, locations, and named flashed next to the picture of Fury.

"Last week, a gargantuan UFO landed in a very small and far away town in New York. Luckily, the area is near deserted so there was no trouble getting it evacuated. But, because this is alien technology that is even more advanced and dangerous than the last one we've dealt with, I called in for assistance. Your new teammate will arrive in approximately 7 hours, 35 minutes, and 10 seconds. Fury: out."

His holographic self vanished from the air, along with the documents he showed the Avengers at the time. He sent them out to all the hero members via SHIELD technology.

Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, crossed his arms "It sucks that after everything that happened, he still doesn't trust us enough to even say who we'll be working with temporarily."

A man with dark hair and slight bags under his eyes, tooked off his glasses to rub his eyes "For all we know, this new guy could have the strangest power we've seen yet. Or not have any at all. No offense."

Hawkeye, Black Panther, Captain America, and Iron Man raised an eyebrow at the statement.

The one talking known as Bruce Banner, or his hero name: The Hulk, sighed "I mean to say, we don't know what we're dealing with here. Both of a new ally and a new enemy."

Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, stood up nodding "Banner's right. If this battle will be worse than Loki's invasion, Ultron, and the Winter Soldier, we'll need all the help we can get. I'll try to gather as much information as I can but-"

"There's no need for that Natasha."

A buff man with long blonde hair and a hammer with ancient markings on it came into the room. Thor of Odinson continued "Fury said we shall meet thy new ally soon. Spending hours to find information on them would prove pointless. Goodnight fellow Avengers. There shall be a new adventure and friend on the 'morrow!" then Thor went back to his room after saying what was on his mind.

The Avengers had no idea what going to happen after the hours were up, but they sure wouldn't be ready for the new GINORMOUS girl in town.

 **Hey guys! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC or it sounds rushed. I stayed up until 3 am finishing this chapter. BTW, I know Ginormica is actually 49-feet and 11-inches tall, but I wanted to give the idea that she grew a little more over the year she's accepted herself as a monster. Also, Ant-Man did not grow large in this book in the Winter Soldier movie. And in here, Ant-Man and Black Panther joined the Avengers and Bruce and Thor will live in the Avengers building until the enemy is defeated. I couldn't wait for Susan and the Avengers to meet, and I hope you can't either! I didn't think there were enough Monster vs. Aliens fanfics, so what better than a fandom with the Avengers? I hope you enjoyed this rough-drafted chapter! Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Any Avengers not mentioned in this chapter will definitely be in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

New Ally

Chapter 2: The Pre-Meeting

"What do you think the new temporary member will be like?" Peter Parker asked the other Avengers with him. They were all standing outside of the Avengers Tower, ready to greet their new ally. But some were more enthused about it than others. Of course, none of the superheroes were forced to be there and wait, but not doing so and going about their business may give the wrong impression to the newbie. Not only that, but it might upset them; and already making an enemy that they knew nothing about isn't good at all.

People stood with their arms crossed, or hands on their hips, or even meditating. Everyone tried to have a silent waiting time, but two certain red and bug themed men were making it difficult to hear your own thoughts.

"What do you think their powers will be?"

"I don't know, kid." Scott Lang, or Ant-man, responded. Or at least attempted to. He countered back with a question of this own.

"Is it a man or a woman?"

That question perked up Wanda Maximoff's, aka Scarlet Witch, ears. She didn't turn to them, but spoke out loud enough for them to know that she was adding a comment to the mens' discussion.

"Hopefully, they are female," And she left it at that.

Secretly, all of them wished for the new member to be another girl. Though most of them would never admit it to themselves, or anyone else.

"Why won't Fury tell us anything about them? Their powers? I guess I can understand. But not even telling us their gender? C'mon!" Tony grunted frustrated.

Steve wanted to roll his eyes at how impatient his co-worker can be. For someone who was a multi-billionaire who has time for nearly anything and to do whatever he wanted, he sure had a hard time waiting a solid 7 minutes before complaining in his own Tony way.

"Stark," Steve started.

"Rogers," Tony mocked.

"It is only polite to greet a new member no matter if we know anything about them, or not. Fury said that they would be here soon. So when they finally get here, you can ask all the questions you want. But try to restrain yourself from asking too many, if you can that is."

Tony rolled his eyes, and checked his watch. 5 more minutes, huh?

Ginormica sighed as she huddled in a ball in a corner by herself. She was trying to calm her nerves of meeting new people, and being in New York City. She's always wanted to travel here (besides Paris), and now another one of her dreams are coming true. But it wasn't the new area that was wracking her nerves, it was the people. Or not the people of New York City in particular, but the idea of being on an entirely new team.

Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link, and B.O.B. were apart of the only team she's ever been on. And also, the only ones (besides her family of course) that genuinely cared about her. Leaving her family and He who shall not be named, was a little bit easier because of her Monster friends being there. Now that she had to leave them too...

It's a bit overwhelming.

Maybe this mission will shed a bit more light in her life; not that she didn't have any at all. But still.

Hopefully, there will be women there besides her? Susan knew absolutely nothing about the Avengers. She didn't watch the News anymore, as seeing a certain face will bring back old memories and pent up anger. But she heard from Dr. Cockroach that they were a team of superheroes, kinda like them. He said that they have also fought an Alien Invasion, but it had to with someone's brother? She couldn't remember everything since Dr. C gave her a lot of information all at once. But she did recall something about many of the heroes having bug - themed names. And something else about a large cat. [1]Purple Puma? Was that one of their names?

Damnit! Perhaps she should have written things down while he told her about them.

 _But wait..._ She thought for a moment. _If many of them had bug - themed names, and apparently had a lot of geniuses on their team, wouldn't Dr. Cockroach have been a better match for this mission? And he'd definitely lot the idea of having more scientists around to work with. Maybe I should ask the General?_

Before she had time to stand up and walk over to him, the General flew over to Ginormous with his jetpack. He held his head high as he addressed her.

"Good Morning Ginormica. I saw you thinking about your time here, and noticed that you may have had a few questions for me." Susan nodded.

"Great. Go on ahead soldier."

"Why am I here and not Dr. Cockroach? He told me that the Avengers were filled with scientists just like him." She decided to leave out the part about them having bug - themed names in common with many of them. The General didn't blink.

"I should not have to answer that one, Ginormica."

As she took a minute to think it over, he was right. Though Dr. C was brilliant, he was also a little hard to get used to with his appearance. It sure took Susan awhile to get used to him and his very eccentric ways. Since that question didn't necessarily require any one of them to wanting to say the answer out loud, she asked another one.

"Are there any women on the Avengers team besides me?"

The General nodded. "Affirmative. Two more women."

When the General didn't continue with more details on the members, she assumed to continue to ask more questions.

"How many members are there?"

"There are currently 11 members."

"What are the aliens we are fighting like?"

"That is classified."

"How will the rest of New York City react to me?"

"We have evacuated the entire city for this one day before you truly start working on your mission. It is an opportunity for you to get to know your new team and explore your new location. Use your time wisely."

Ginormica nodded, trying to absorb every piece of information that she could. No way was she going to forget any of it this time.

Right when she was going to tell the General that she was done asking questions, Susan could feel the entire ship flying downwards slowly. Like a very huge elevator.

A recruit came rushing to the area where the General was hovering, saluting in a mini panic. "Good Morning sir! We have arrived at the destination for Ginormica. All recruits are ready to release the Monster under your command, sir. We have checked outside, and the Avengers are waiting out there sir. Permission to open the doors and let the Monster out, General?"

The hovering man grunted once. "Permission granted recruit."

The recruit hurriedly saluted again, then ran to tell the others that the General gave them the go-ahead. The General sighed, looking into Susan's huge blue eyes. "Be brave out there soldier." Then gave her a salute.

Trying not to tear up, Ginormica gave one back.

 _It's only temporary._ She tried to tell herself. _As soon as the mission is over, I'll be with everyone again._

So with a strong face, back straight, and chin up, the large woman walked to the even bigger doors. Ready to meet her new team members.

 _ **[1] Purple Puma is the alias of Amythest from a cartoon called Steven Universe, where she plays a wrestler.**_

 **At this point, Idk what to do with myself lol. School is over next week! I'm so excited!**

 **Sorry that I've been away so long, you wouldn't believe the bullshittery I had to deal with all this time.**

 **Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Sorry that it's short and if the ending seemed a tad rushed. I wanted to hurry to get it done so that I could edit and send it out as fast as I could. And sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. I normally suck at doing introduction-ish type chapters.**

 **Please R &R! **


	3. Introductions might be best

New Ally

Chapter 3: Introductions might be best

The Avengers didn't know what to do or feel as a very large airship began to land in front of them. Although, it wasn't nearly was wide as the Helicarrier, or as advanced (judging from the outside anyway).

The ship landed in what seemed like an hour, for both sides; but in actuality, it's only been a few more minutes. But, that didn't sit right with Tony who frowned deeper for every second that the airship grew closer to the ground. How long was this going to take?

Though, Tony technically didn't have anything else better to do other than tinker in his lab and make more upgrades to his suit, he still wanted for the new member to hurry up, and come out of the Helicarrier wannabe.

Steve straightened his back more and lifted his chin a tad bit higher. He wanted to look friendly, yet impressive to the new recruit. Giving a scowl, like Tony, was probably not the best option if he wanted the new member to feel welcome. They were all going to be a team for a little while, so why not make the best of it?

Peter was shaking in his shoes in excitement. Of course, not literally, but he definitely wasn't too far from it. He hoped the new member would be a bit younger than him so that he could have a little sibling of sorts in the Avengers.

Oh, how wrong he was on both occasions.

Looking over at the other members, he almost laughed out loud.

Thor was lazily swinging his hammer around; Bruce's face was looking up, but his eyes were closed. He must have been meditating or something. Wanda, Natasha, and Vision were staring at the airship stoicly; Clint was absent-mindedly twirling an arrow between his fingers; Tony was still scowling; Scott seemed just as excited as Peter was; Steve was in his stance to kinda show greeting in his own way; and Black Panther (Peter quite didn't catch his name) was staring at the airship as well. But this time, he wasn't in his suit. None of them were. And it was nice to not have them on every once in awhile since the heroes had to wear them very often.

But back to the situation at hand, the airship had finally landed. The Avengers didn't know whether to try to go inside and greet the individual, or stay where they were. For the time being, everyone chose the latter. Aboarding onto an unknown airship wouldn't be the best decision.

Soon, they heard the sound of the doors of the air vehicle open loudly. Neither one of them moved an inch from their spot. Either from anticipation, or laziness as they waited for the new hero to come out. When a full minute passed of there being no movement or sound from either side, Steve felt that it was his duty to speak up.

"Hello recruit. We are the Avengers. It is great to be working on this case with you. Even if it is only temporary." Steve said loud enough for what he hoped that the new member could hear.

His polite and respectable words/method of greeting seemed to be the thing that coaxed the recruit from their shell. Their shell ironicly and comedicly being the airship they were on.

Next thing the team of heroes know, a giant hand grabs onto the side of the airship. Then a giant foot stepped out of the air vehicle. Then an entire leg. Then the entire rest of their body until they were completely out of the airship. To say that the heroes were suprised would be an understatement.

In the mix of their awe and amazement was also a tad of curiosity.

What was standing before them, or better yet who, was a woman over 50 feet tall. She wore a futuristic looking bodysuit that was black all over with neon blue geometric lines all over it. To be honest, the suit complimented her well.

The woman had huge bright, blue eyes, a small nose with freckles everywhere, a small face (for her size), and very memorable and beautiful pure white hair. There wasn't a single strand of blonde or brunette or even red-head found anywhere. She was looking down at them, silently taking in their traits as well.

The Avengers didn't know what to say or do. They are just kept staring. Some quietly staring and let their eyes do the talking, and the others opening and closing their mouths repeatedly like fish.

Noticing that no one would probably say anything for a while, the woman cleared her throat. She slowly bent down so that she was sitting on her calves (Japanese position, if you will) and spoke.

"Hi. My name is Ginormica," she grinned towards the end. "Or you can just call me Susan."

Steve is the first one to break out of his constant staring, but just barely.

"Hello Miss Ginormica. I am Steve Rogers, or Captain America," he held out this hand to shake in habit. "A pleasure to meet you. I apologize for my team and I for our staring. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable in any way." Of course, being the ever-so-polite Captain, he had to apologize for his behavior and everyone else's.

Susan smiled "That's alright Captain America. It would be quite a problem if I wasn't used to stares by now." she giggled and brought her pinky finger down for him to shake properly.

It took a minute for Steve to let go, but when he did, his cheeks had the tiniest bit of pink to them. He cleared his throat. "This is my team: the Avengers. This is Tony Stark, or Iron Man," Steve introduced as he slightly pulled Tony forward. Tony grunted in being pulled almost like a child, but smiled at Ginormica nonetheless.

"Hello Susan. I'm Tony." and kissed her pinky. She shyly smiled back. "Hello Mr. Stark."

He shook his head at her and released her pinky, putting his hands into his pockets. "No Mr. Stark. Just Tony." Susan nodded in understanding.

Steve continued. "Here is Peter Parker, one of our newest members also."

Peter stepped up when his name was mentioned, but he was a blushing, nervous mess. "N-Nice to m-meet you... Mi-ss S-S-Susan..."

Peter internally cursed himself for stuttering. He guessed that he was just nervous because of how tall she was. Yea, that's right. It intimidates him. That's all it is... But the large woman laughed anyway. "Nice to meet you too Peter," she held out her pinky for him to shake too.

Peter gladly shook it, feeling that her friendly nature was calming his nerves as his face dimmed back to its normal color. He breathed out a sigh of relief at the decreasing awkwardness and tension flowing out from his body. Shyly though, he looked up at her heart-shaped face, and stepped back to his original spot.

Bruce introduced himself after Peter was done. "Dr. Bruce Banner." He held out his hand as well, while silently taking note of her features and actions. After she shook his hand and introduced herself, he stepped back quickly. Not out of fear, but to observe her better. No one here has definitely seen anything like her. She looks nice enough, but he'll keep an eye on her, just in case. Natasha went next.

"Romanoff. Natasha. Scarlet Widow." And that was pretty much it. Susan smiled, regardless of the sort of intimidating self introduction. She knew that there would be a few people who would probably give her a hard time. It was to be expected.

"Susan." the larger woman responded back. She thought that Natasha was beautiful. As a matter of fact, she noticed that everyone in the Avengers was pretty good looking, in their own right.

Wanda soon went after her woman superior. Although, she was alot more friendly. Wanda smiled up at the new recruit. "Hello Susan. I'm Wanda Maximoff, or Scarlet Witch. Nice to meet you."

Susan, again, showed her pearly whites in a smile. "Likewise Wanda." and shook her hand too, but with her other hand, since her first hand was starting to hurt.

Vision went after Wanda. "I am Vision. Pardon me for asking, but is your hair naturally white?" he asked. It was one of the many questions that everyone had in their heads. This question was just a lot less detailed than any other question he could think of. It was the easiest to answer, really. Susan grinned at his question, and shook her head 'no.'

"It turned white when I became this way." she answered simply, yet vaguely.

Peter blurted out "So you weren't born huge then? Not huge as in fat, but huge as in big! Not big as in that way! I mean... Um... Nevermind..." He tripped over his words, mentally slapping himself. _Why the hell did you say that!_ He scolded himself. Curse his stupid word vomiting and social skills! Susan laughed at his cute way of stammering. "Haha, no I wasn't born this way." Again with the vague answer.

"How did you become like this?" Another male asked, who was standing next to Peter. Susan tilted her head in curiosity. "I'm sorry, but you are? I'm Susan."

She also held out her pinky to shake his hand, he smirked at her. "The name's Scott." He grabbed her smallest finger in a long handshake. "Could you come by the lab sometime? I want to get a sample of your blood for this idea that I've been having for a while now. Your DNA may be the key to unlocking it." Though, Scott sounded like he was making a suggestion to come to his lab, Susan could tell through his eyes that he was very serious about his experiment, and the desired outcome. She wondered what exactly he was trying to do or create, but she figured that he would eventually explain it all to her later. So she nodded to his request.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind. And to answer your other question, I got hit by a meteor." she paused for a moment. "On my wedding day."

All of the Avengers gave a look of suprise. How... Unique. Most of the time, people got their powers from science accidents, or something like that. But Susan got hit by a meteor, and lived. It was definitely an interesting story.

Peter winced "Ouch. That had to have hurt. What happened to the groom?"

Susan shrugged "He dumped me for his job. In a way, I kinda saw it coming."

They all gave a look of understanding to Ginormica, and briefly decided not to ask any more questions for right now. Steve cleared his throat once more, signaling the team to continue introducing themselves. Clint stepped forward. "Hey, Clint Barton. SHIELD Agent. Aka Hawkeye."

Susan stood up since her legs were getting tired. She bent down to shake his hand anyway. No matter what discomfort she was feeling, she still didn't want to appear rude.

Lastly, was Thor. Everyone who knew him well, was actually slightly suprised that he stayed quiet for so long. They all knew how the god was, it was only a matter of time before-

"Hello mortal! I am Thor! Son of Odin! You are almost as gigantic as the Frost Giants I have faught!" Annnndddddd there it is! It was almost comical seeing Thor being as rambunctious as he is, and poor Susan conflicting on how she should react. Apparently, Thor wasn't done. "And come! This is Black Panther. Quite a quiet fellow. But strong is heart and soul nonetheless!"

Instead of perhaps minutely offended by the introduction, the giant woman was very amused. This 'Thor' is exactly how Dr. Cockroach described him. Loud and eccentric, but loyal. It was definitely going to be very exciting working with all of the Avengers. Now that all the formalities are out of the way, Susan stretched her body up to being on her tip toes, and sighed in satisfaction when a few bones popped. She blinked her large blue eyes at all of the heroes in front of her.

"So..." she began, putting her hands on her hips. "The General told me the entire area was evacuated. Mind giving me a small tour the city?" She grinned.

 **Hey guys! This update was soooooo long overdue. Did you see what I did there with Ant-man and Ginormica? Uh huh! Don't forget, there's always a method to the madness guys. Btw I saw Spiderman: Homecoming the day it came out! IT WAS SO GOOD! Did any of y'all see it yet? If you did, leave a comment about your favorite part or something. Or what you thought could have been better or changed.**

 **Also, I posted a new chapter for IF YOU EVER NEED A TIP too. So if you like that story, be sure to check out the new chapter. It's a Home & Young Justice crossover.**

 **And what did you think of Thor's reaction and introduction to Susan? I kinda feel pretty iffy about it. Like maybe it's not good enough. PM me for real suggestions and criticism to think about and possibly apply to the story. No flames please. :)**


End file.
